A wide variety of latching mechanisms for use in aircraft exist in the prior art because aircraft have many components, such as fuselage panels including cowlings and the like, which must be opened and closed very securely. For example, tension latches mounted on one panel cinch to a keeper on a second panel to hold one of the movable panels closed. Other latches include sliding toggle linkages to minimize the kinematic envelope of the latch. These linkages rotate around a mounting pin to produce the latch reach. The complexity of quality aircraft latches makes them relatively large and heavy. Since every component of an aircraft should be as light as possible, it would be desirable to provide a quality latch having a reduced size and weight compared to the prior art.
To reduce weight, aircraft panels are relatively thin, which translates to an associated reduction in sturdiness. As a result, the aircraft panels and other structures to which the above-described latches are attached are delicate and can be easily damaged. For example, with some prior art latches, the free end of an open latch may obstruct the opening defined by the movable panel. Therefore, when closing the movable panel, it can strike the latch and be damaged if the latch is not properly retracted. This problem is often encountered with open overhead panels where gravity biases the latch assembly in the closed direction, thereby orienting the hook in an extended position pointing upwardly. This configuration occurs if the center of gravity of the latch is “behind” (in the direction away from the hook) the pivot point of the panel mounting pin. If this occurs, the hook end of the latch could be jammed against the edge of the mating substructure if the latch isn't first pulled away before attempting to close the panel. This weight distribution problem is often solved by adding unnecessary or “dead” weight to the hook end of the latch so that it hangs downward and away from the load plane. However, this solution contradicts a salient aircraft design consideration of weight reduction. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a quality latch that reduces the risk of accidental damage to the surrounding aircraft structures to which it is attached.